towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Shadows of the Past
Fängt schon mal gut an. --Jadekaiser 15:12, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Stimme ich zu, jedoch war es doch Jaller, der diesen Wunsch äußerte, Brutaka hatte doch die Geburt der Makuta rückgängig gemacht oder? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:15, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt auch wieder. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:16, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube ich weis warum alles auf Metru Nui so "tot" ist: Es ist durch den Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui da dieser ja nur von Teridax gestoppt wurde, und kein Teridax=Kein Ende des Bürgerkrieges. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:29, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube meine Geschichten sind zu offensichtlich, ich muss mir wohl noch was dazuerfinden^^ (Profil|Talk) 18:16, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das macht doch nichts. Fanfictions kennen fast keine Grenzen! --Jadekaiser 18:40, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Öhm Bima, ich dachte, du wolltest, dass wir es wissen ^^ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 18:50, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) XD, ich finde sie nicht zu offensichtlich, wann schreibst du die Geschichte (oder auch Bara Magna) weiter? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:09, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Keinen Plan, ich versuche gerade die Startseite vom Wiki-Nui nochmal zu verbessern, ich arbeite schon ewig dran, aber ich kriegs nicht hin. (Profil|Talk) 20:50, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lass sie doch so. Es gibt wenige, die das besser machen würden. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:51, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Joah, das versuch ich die ganze Zeit mit meiner Preisseite. xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:51, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Und ich arbeite daran, das Wiki zu verbessern - es gibt gleich einen neuen Vorschlag!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:53, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mir gefallen die Kästchen einfach nicht, ich bin schon fast fertig, kriege sie aber nicht nebeneinander. das ist ziemlich Ärgerlich. (Profil|Talk) 20:55, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich mag diese lustig-witzig sprechend-redenden Le-Matoraner. Du machst das großartig-super!!! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:16, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wow! Was für ein geiles Coover! Schön düster! Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:50, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Der Le-Matoraner wird nicht mehr oft drankommen. Das Cover hab ich zum Gemälde umgearbeitet. (Profil|Talk) 13:52, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das hat aber lange gedauert, bis jemand es sagt... ^^ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 13:52, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Cover ist ja zum größten Teil Toa Ignika, aber stellt es auch jemanden aus deiner Geschichte da? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:02, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Toa Ignika kommt noch vor... oder? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:04, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jap, Toa ignika wird eine wichtige Rolle spielen. (Profil|Talk) 14:12, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Auch sehr cool! Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:22, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das neue Kapitel ist toll! Ich (Kailani) bin also auch tot. xD Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:30, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein, du wirst erst später gefunden, Matau hat dich vergessen. Aber mit dir ist etwas passiert. (Profil|Talk) 14:34, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ah, bin mal gespannt. Wäre ja gelacht wenn ich böse wäre(aber das glaub ich nicht). ^^ Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:36, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein, es ist nichts schlimmes. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:37, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schade xD (Nein Spaß! Ich bin ja jetzt beruhigt) Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:37, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube sogar, ich weis schon was mit mir seien wird, aber ich sags lieber noch nicht. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:42, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) klick mal auf chat und sags mir dort. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:43, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bin ich dann eigentlich beim Eisling(Jadekaiser) oder findet mich Lhikan wo anders? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:44, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) weiß ich noch nicht. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 15:52, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Cover ist ja super geworden! Düster und brutal! --Jadekaiser 09:09, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 09:18, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Super Geschichte! Bisher echt klasse! Düster, Makaber und einfach Cool! Werde jetzt auch eine wirklich böse Geschichte Schreiben. In der Spielt Bima eine Hauptrolle. --Jadekaiser 16:57, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) "Und wie soll ich das anstellen?" Fragte Jadekaiser. '' - sagt das nicht Lhikan, gegen Ende vom 5.Kapitel? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 17:02, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Coole Story! Stört es dich wenn ich Bima in meiner Geschichte etwas düsterer und brutaler darstelle? --Jadekaiser 14:32, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tolle Kapitel! Super! Endlich treffen meine beiden Ichs aufeinander ;-P '''Kasier Toa Kailani' (Profil / Diskussion) 14:59, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann auch Nikila und Imani gegeneinander antreten lassen. Aber nur wenn du es möchtest! --Jadekaiser 15:02, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wieso sollten beide gegeneinander antreten? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:04, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) So nen kleiner Streit wegen Nidihiki vieleicht. Nein Nikila und Imani werden Freundinnen bleiben. Es reicht wenn es zwei irre in der Geschichte gibt. --Jadekaiser 15:14, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das überlasse ich dir. xD Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:15, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aber Skippy versucht Nikila zu töten! --Jadekaiser 15:20, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok, soll sie es versuchen, ich bin gerne bereit sie zu erdrosseln! >;-P Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:22, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aber es kommt nicht zum Kampf den Bima regelt die Situation auf seine Weise. --Jadekaiser 15:36, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schade. xD Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:38, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Du solltest wissen das Nikila eine gute Kämpferin ist, aber gegen die Hinterhältigkeit von Skippy hatt hätte sie nur geringe Chancsen. Aber das wird in den 6 Epen um Skippy zulesen sein. --Jadekaiser 15:42, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja aber Nikila ist auch hinterhältig, denke ich da sie ja eine Ratstoa ist, uns sie kriegt den Nikila-Bonus xD Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:48, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) In einem direkten Kampf Toa gegen Toa hast du recht. Aber Skippy setzt auf andere Mittel. Sie würde zum beispiel Söldnertoa anhäuern, diese binden Nikila im Nahkampf. In dem Moment würde Skippy sie aus sichere Entfehrnung hinterücks erschiesen. Gegen so etwas hat auch ein Ratstoa schwierigkeiten aber nur wenn sie nichts von dem Mordversuch wüsten. Sobald aber der Verdacht bestände, würde auch so ein Skippyplan nicht aufgehen. --Jadekaiser 15:54, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die gute Chritik. Es stört mich überhaupt nicht, wenn Bima düsterer wird, du bist ja in dieser Geschichte auch ziemlich verbittert. Dann hätte ich noch eine Frage: *Soll ich Tuyet am Ende der Geschichte mit Lhikan zurückkehren lassen? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 16:09, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das wäre natürlich schön für Lhikan, aber dann würde wiederum das "Raumzeitkontinum" im Idekria-Universum nicht stimmen, also würde ich nein sagen. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:25, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde Ja sagen, wenn durch die Veränderung der Maske Tuyets letzte Reise nicht statt gefunden hat / stattfinden wird. Wenn doch, schließe ich mich Kailani an. --Jadekaiser 19:38, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hier hast du auch die vielen (guten!) Kapitel entfernt, wieso? =( Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:26, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Handlung der Geschichte werde ich wiederholen, aber ich werde sie anderst gestalten. Bioniclemaster724 15:47, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Joah, er fand die Kapitel... zu schlecht XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 15:50, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geht die Geschichte so? Bioniclemaster724 10:49, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also ich finde sie von Anfang an super, natürlich auch die Vränderung, dann müsste doch eigentlich Jadekaiser nun auch ein Geist (mit Erinnerungen!) sein, oder? Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:51, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist er. Bioniclemaster724 10:55, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das mit dem Geist gefällt mir! Hat was mystisches ansich! --Jadekaiser 10:57, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab gerade das neue Kapitel gelesen, ganz schön hart für Lhikan einen Matoraner zu töten, und nun muss auch noch der Jadekaiser des neuen Universums sterben.... Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:58, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jap, eine Schwere Entscheidung, vor allem weil er nicht weiß ob er Teridax glauben soll. Bioniclemaster724 11:01, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde auch in meinen Geschichten härte Situationen aufbauen. Eventuell muss Brutaka sterben. --Jadekaiser 11:04, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) dann soll er einfach en Nova-Blast machen und alle sind tot - fertig. XDDD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:05, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Brutaka kann doch keine Nova-Blast machen^^ Bioniclemaster724 11:06, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jade hat auch ein paar Sekunden vor mir geschrieben. Damit war Lhikan gemeint. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:06, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) aso. Lhikan soll alle töten? Bioniclemaster724 11:07, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lhikan muss keine Nova-Blast machen, er hat doch den Nui-Stein. Bioniclemaster724 11:10, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ohhhh, jez wirds spannend Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:11, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Am Ende von "Bionicle Wars Hellgate" wird Axonn vor der Endscheidung stehen auf Brutak zu schiessen oder Rahgos erneut enkommen zu lassen. --Jadekaiser 11:12, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Ende wird hoffentlich spannend, hab mir schon vieles überlegt. Bioniclemaster724 11:13, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie ist das neue Kapitel? Bioniclemaster724 14:06, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sie sind alle super! Sie geben einem echt das ein oder andere Rätsel auf! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:55, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sie sind toll, aber mich interessiert wie es weitergeht, wann schreibst du sie weiter? =) ProfilTalk 09:13, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) so bald wohl nicht. Ich muss zuerst noch mit DijtB bis zum 5. Kapitel kommen. Achso, schade. ProfilTalk 09:16, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) aber wenn du unbedingt willst kann ich auch sofort weiterschreiben, Bara Magna ist ja auch schon beim 6. kapitel. :-) Bioniclemaster724 09:17, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das würde ich total cool finden. =) ProfilTalk 09:26, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) dann werde ich vielleicht heute Abend weiterschreiben, muss nämlich bald gehen. Bioniclemaster724 09:28, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jo, ok. ProfilTalk 09:37, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bitte sehr, das neue Kapitel. Bioniclemaster724 18:20, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Toll! Bringt Spannung aus das nächste Kapitel auf, klasse! center|120pxProfilTalk 18:40, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke schön, aber jetzt muss ich wirklich zuerst mit DijtB aufholen^^ Bioniclemaster724 18:43, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ju =) center|120pxProfilTalk 18:44, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Super Geschichte! Weiter so! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:56, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich glaube ich kann die ganze Handlung nicht in 10 Kapitel Quetschen XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:05, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dann mache eine Fortsetzung und nehme eine passende Textstelle als Einleitung in die anderen hinein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:11, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich versuch jetzt erst mal alles rein zu bekommen. evt. verlängere ich das letzte Kapitel auch. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:12, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Cooles Kapitel, toll! center|120pxProfilTalk 14:15, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde die Formulierungen sind nicht gut gelungen, aber der Inhalt passt. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:15, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Formulierungen können immer etwas angepasst werden. So ferhn der Inhalt passt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:18, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Eine kleine unpassende Frage: Schaust du mal auf meiner Story-Seite vorbei, will mal wissen was du von dem Video hälst =P [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:20, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wird erledigt. Wenn du ein bestimmtes Musikvideo suchst schreib mir den Titel auf und ich suche ihn dir bei Youtube. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:23, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ok. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:25, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich drücke es mal mit Oscars aus. 1.000 Oscars für den Schnitt! 1.000 Oscars für die Musik! 1.000 Oscars für die Hauptdarsteller! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:32, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr. Und der Knall? XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:33, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) 1.000 Oscars für Sound und Specialefeckts! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:35, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Cool, danke. Das Video zu machen hat eine Stunde gedauert. Und das auch noch hochladen... eine Katastrophe^^ [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:37, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zurück zur Geschichte. Hab sie verlängert. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:46, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jez kommt viel Spannung rein, ich bin gespannt ob Lhikan Jadekaiser diesen Wunsch erfüllt. center|120pxProfilTalk 14:48, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wir werden sehen... [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:50, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du hast echt ein super Spannungsfeld geschaffen! Respekt! Ich muss meines erst mal wieder herstellen. Habe ein Paar Scenen geschrieben, welche die Spannung bei meiner Geschichte etwas gestört hat. Dies ist jetzt eine feststellung mehr nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:00, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Trommelwirbel*Super Geschichte! Klasse! Ein tolle Finale! *Trommelwirbel* center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 18:11, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Trommelwirbel *Super Geschichte! Klasse! Ein tolle Finale! *Trommelwirbel* --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:30, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke schön. Toa Ignika ist jetzt in der Spiegelwelt und sorgt hier für "Ordnung" XD. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:59, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Cool! Super! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:05, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wow, genial! Einfach genial! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:10, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC)